Space Boy 1 The Universal Paradox
by Ethachu
Summary: Ordinary Ethan's life is good got a girlfriend on break nothing could go wrong until a mysterious man named The Doctor shows up
1. Come inside my Blue Box

It all started on a warm summers day everything was peaceful but i saw something in the sky a Police Box like in the 1960's but how could it be here and flying?  
It crashed on the side of the street there was no-one around so i investigated i opened the Police Box door and a man in a tweed jacket came out he looked at me do you have any fish fingers and cus..he fainted! but he started glowing then a burst of light then next thing i saw was a utterly different man in the same tweed jacket so i brought him inside my house my parents were on vacation for the holidays so they  
left me in charge he looked tired and exhausted I looked for fish fingers and custard like he said but there was none but we had fish fingers when he awoke he spoke "Alrighty then...ooh wow new teeth this is a shocker  
So as i was saying,ooh,fish fingers my favorite wait it needs,it needs, Ah ha! custard!" he made the custard as i made porridge "soo where are we..." SPLAT he spat the fish custard on the floor "disgusting"  
He shouted i gave him all sorts of foods from toffee apples to Ice cream sundaes then my girlfriend came over to visit "Damnit" I murmured "Ok hello I forgot you were coming today this is my new found buddy..?"i stared at him "The Doctor charmed oh that's new I'm going to use that later" as he wittered to himself  
i accidentally dropped some chocolate chips and the doctor immediately grabbed some and grabbed a glass of milk and he grinded the chocolate into the milk "Ah chocolate milk but it needs some...HAH cream so i stood there looking at him "Chocolate milk with whipped cream?" as he stared at me 'Yes chocolate milk is cool..wait hold on he grabbed his collar then out of nowhere he bellowed "WHERE IS MY BOWTIE" i looked around and passed him a  
charred red length of fabric which was a bowtie the doctor got down on his knee i thought he was going to marry me "NOOOOOOO my bowtie" and then he genuinely started crying so i patted him on the back its alright and then i heard a noise that sounded robotic like the stuff of nightmares "The Doctor has left the Tardis The Doctor has been saved" and i heard an explosion i turned around to see the police box burning he looked around and started running "No no no not now"  
I followed and i turned around and said to my girlfriend "I'm sorry i found him and i didn't want to just leave him I'm sorry tomorrow he'll be gone she stared right into my eyes as i did to her i got lost in the blue before she slapped me shouting"I SAID OK GOOD LUCK" i hugged her and ran off after the Doctor he poked his head out of the police box doors and questioned "Am i ginger?" i looked at him and replied "No ?" he looked at me and said  
"Be back in a tick" and the blue box de-materialized i was shocked and i returned home my girlfriend was still here "So hes gone want to watch TV?" she looked right into my eyes she has a habit of doing that "Sure" as i turn on theres an alien documentary i turned to my girlfriend and she nodded her head as an indication of this shows fine so we watched the documentary and it reviewed the most dangerous aliens and all of them were fictional but the number 1 was a man named the Doctor a time traveling  
alien who lived in a blue box who appeared all through out history bringing panic and disaster only later for it to be fixed i stared at my girlfriend as we looked each other i uttered "Oh fudge nuggets"... but that was years ago


	2. Heck of a day

Chapter 2  
I was going out to buy some milk we were running low and I was getting pizza hut anyway so I decided why not but with the pizza box in hand and the milk in the other a blue materialized and the an from years ago the Doctor stepped out and said "see I wasn't gone long just a quick orbit around the earth Ethan right?" So I nodded and walked inside as he followed me "Hey hey don't ignore me I was just gone like 2 hours unless.." I turned around and said "that was 3 years ago" as he looked at me in disbelief he uttered "3 years since cream chocolate milkshake" I nodded and walk inside and he proposed and offer to me  
"My blue box is a time machine it can go anywhere we want.. if your up for it?" I looked at him "Can I be back in time for tomorrow?" he shakes his head  
"Ethan you can b back in time for 5 minutes ..no seconds from when we leave how about it"  
"Sure"  
"OK put down those groceries and hop into the box"  
"Wont it be a bit cramped?" as he looked at me with a smirk I decided eh what the heck so he walked in the box and I walk in and it's..it's..  
"It's smaller on the outside!" as I yell in disbelief the Doctor starts laughing  
"What's so funny?"  
"I thought I've heard every comment about this ship but that is a first" as he continued laughing I being the goof ball I am, flick a lever by mistake I jump back and then the Doctor stops laughing and runs towards the cone soul or something he was laughing I didn't hear but we were spinning out of control and we landed he looked at me like i created a parallel universe and then he stared at me and uttered "you just created a parallel universe.  
I was shocked what? how? so I gasp and say "How do you know it was me? he looks at me and says because there's a religion based on you.  
I mentally cross of 'Have my own religion' off my bucket list and I say "Wait what if this universe created our universe so I could create this one and etc.  
he stares at me "You sir are brilliant"  
so I announce "I am going to explore this universe"  
"OK just don't wander..." I'm already outside looking at the magnificent view so I decide "Hey lets become worshipped" so sticking to the plan I go to the church of Ethan and bellow " I AM ETHAN BOW BEFORE ME next thing I know nearly everyone is bowing before me but an Ethiest(Aha Pun) Slaps me and says Ethan was never real so I slap him and walk out and a tank is pointed at me then all hell brakes lose and then the bring out a reality bomb I rush back to the box and shout "LETS GO GO GO"  
the Doctor looks at me confused I look at him and say "I started nuclear warfare by revealing myself as there supreme ruler and ethiests pulled out a reality bomb and yeah"  
he says "huh OK the tardis is just leaving" but I hear a noise that I can faintly hear and I say to the Doctor "What does the word exterminate mean to you," he looks at me and said "you heard it to?" I nod and he randomly pulls out a brass stick thingy with a blue light on the end the DOctor looks at it and says "Ooh you beauty"  
and then a robot not with legs but more like a droid with a whisk and a plunger strapped to it he made a funny noise using the blue tipped stick thing and then droid is blinded and i kick it down a hole in the floor and then then I hear the droids voice "you will get trapped by FLOOR"  
the doctor looks at me and says "That was a Dalek," he pulls out the brass stick thingy "This is a sonic screwdriver, you created a parallel universe which you blew up which was the big bang which created our universe, and you kicked a Dalek and killed it"  
"Hell of a day I've been having


End file.
